The invention relates to a method for texturing a thermoplastic yarn, according to the preamble of the independent patent claim.
According to the newest method introduced onto the market a thermoplastic filament is removed from a roll overhead and by a delivery device is led to a heating box. The thread runs through a heating box, followed by a false twist unit, to a delivery device. The twist produced by the false twist unit after reaching the optimal plasticity effects a spiral-shaped deformation of the filament which subsequently is set by cooling, connected to the false twist unit the thread provided with a texture without twist via a thread detector reaches the winder and subsequently via an oiling device reaches the bobbin winder where the texturised thread is wound.
This method has the disadvantage that it requires a very long processing line which creates a texturing device with a very large constructional length and a complicated running course of the thread. Accordingly the processing speed is limited. This is amongst other things dependent on the speed and the quality of the heat provision into the thread within the heating box. So that the thread may be heated well and uniformly it must be within the heating box for a long time. This is achieved by the large constructional length of the heating box.
With the method according to the invention the processing speed is to be decisively increased.
An advantage of the invention lies in the fact that with the new method it is possible to construct a texturing device which is considerably less long and thus requires considerably less space.
An additional advantage lies in the fact that it is just because of the decisively shorter constructional manner that considerably larger run-through speeds may be reached.
A further advantage lies in the fact that one may have an influence on the specific properties of the thread.